objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Singing Scene (Jacknjellify's WoTW RP)
One [[Martian Invader (Alien)|'Martian Invader']] stalk at nameless object in the outside of basement. * Martian Invader: *Snarls with mouth open* * Nameless Object: No! No! NO!!! NO!!!!!! AAAAAA- * Martian Invader: *Kills with a sharp mouth and eats one of Nameless Objects* Suddenly, Tree ran at the wall of basement and digging a wall to make a hole. * Tree: (While digging wall into a hole) No, no! Not the Martian! Not my guts, not my guts, not my guts! Suddenly, the Martian Invader hears Tree saying "Not my guts!" and ran to the basement. Firey closes door and locks. * Firey: (Whisper) Shhh! Tree be quiet! * Martian Invader: *looks at Tree, sees him, looks in disgust and walks away* * Firey: (Whisper) Phew! That was close! Wait, what was that object that the Martian Invader killed? *looks at the half-eaten corpse* Grapes. * Tree: Wait? So it eats only food objects? * Firey: This one does anyways. The Martian Invader busted out of locked door in basement. * Martian Invader: RAAAARRGGHHH Firey hears Martian Invader's screech and takes Ruby to couch and puts her, then Firey puts long square-like blanket on her eyes. * Ruby: (Nervous) What are you doing..? * Firey: (Whisper) Keep it down.. Firey walks into room with Martian Invader and closes door from behind. Then Ruby starts singing very quietly. Screeches from the Invader sound as the Invader gets burned to death. Firey opens door, showing the remains of the charred Invader. Tree winces. *'Ruby': What the- does anyone know what's happening right now? *'Tree': I have no clue. *'Snowball': Did you know where the tripod is from the mars that it came from. Suddenly, the Tripod horned and Firey sees MePhone7's Tripod. * Ruby: Seriously? A horned Tripod? I do not want another skirt damaged. Ruby sees MePhone7's Tripod. * Ruby: MePhone7?! * MePhone7: What the hell happened? * Firey: MePhone7 there is more of martians hurry! * MePhone7: The hell are you talking about? * Firey: You need to get out of here. * MePhone7: What do you mean? My Tripod works fine. * Firey: Oh. * MePhone7: *uses Tripod* * Martian Tripod: UUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAA * Firey: Seriously? You are using a MARTIAN tripod? * MePhone7: Yes. * Firey: *scoffs* What happened to your other one? Suddenly, The Meepleian Destroyer Spaceship comes. * MePhone7: That was fast. * Ruby: Wait... * Test Tube: (In Meepleian Destroyer Spaceship) Hey! Over here! * Firey: Hold on, wait for Ruby. Ruby stares off into the distance. * DroidPhone #53: Martians will be destroyed after we win. * DroidPhone #53: Please listen to DroidPhone #53. (2x) Ruby pushes DroidPhone #53 away. * Ruby: ♬So it all seems reaaaaaaal.♬ * Leafy: Ruby? * Ruby: ♬What does it seeeeam for them to come in my hooooome?♬ * Leafy: Our home.. * Firey: What is singing about? * Ruby: ♬What are they trying to fiiiiiiind?♬ * Test Tube: Guys the Martians is coming from the distance! * Ruby: ♬When they simply don't belong?♬ * Firey: They're still far away! * Ruby: ♬Which one is the real? Why are they heeeeere?♬ *twirls* * Test Tube: HURRY UP!!!!! * Ruby: ♬I want to belieeeeeeeeve. Once i was yoooung. To close your eeeeeeyes. No matter what happen.. forever and... Be freeeeeeeeeee.♬ * MePhone7: Come on! * Ruby: *takes a machine gun* ♬Can't you seeeeeeeeeee? I want to beeeeeeeeee freeeeeeeeeeeeeee!♬ As Ruby holds the last note, she shoots all of the Martian Invaders with the machine gun, stopping when all of them are dead. * Firey: Wow. She is really good at singing. * Test Tube: Of course. Everyone, hop in. Ruby gets in and the finally head out. * Martian Tripod: (From Distance) UUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAA * X''': Guys your here! * '''Test Tube: Thank goodness. If you held that note any longer we might've been killed off. * Four: Now there is one Martian Tripod. * Firey: Oh, by the way... Ruby, can you sing? * Ruby: Sure! ♬Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavender's green, When I am king, dilly dilly, you shall be queen: Who told you so, dilly dilly, who told you so? 'Twas mine own heart, dilly dilly, that told me so.♬ * Firey: Wow! That was really good! * Test Tube: Yeah. (END SCENE) Selection Page Previous Page: Eye Probe Scene (Jacknjellify's WoTW RP) Next Page: Aduction Scene (Jacknjellify's WoTW RP)Category:Jacknjellify's WoTW RP Category:PageNotices Category:EvanVizuett's Articles Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett) Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplaying Pages Category:Scenes